


Bitch I Might

by lovevalley45



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you were expecting quality work then fuck you. I blame Angel.<br/>She didn't stop me.</p></blockquote>





	Bitch I Might

"Ughhhhh he looks so cute today," Will complained, watching Nico practice his sword fighting with Percy.  
"You sound like you have a crush on him," Lou Ellen teased.  
"Bitch I might." And with that, Will walked back to the infirmary.  
"Definitely," Lou Ellen decided.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were expecting quality work then fuck you. I blame Angel.  
> She didn't stop me.


End file.
